


Why don’t you make me?

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: Uther buys Arthur a sex slave. He's not exactly happy about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Pornalot 2016, challenge one: Authority.

“You can’t be serious father!” Arthur exclaimed, gesturing at the boy stood besides him.

“I expect no more from you, Arthur. He is yours to do with as you please, and I will hear nothing more about it.” With that the king nodded satisfied, before he turned and left.

Arthur shook his head, incredulous, his eyes sliding to the boy, who stood in exactly the same place as he been since he arrived, though his light blue eyes stared at Arthur almost innocently.

Arthur stared, studying him for a few moments, before he sighed and said.

“I guess you had better follow me then.”

Reaching Arthur’s room, he made sure to tightly lock his chamber door.

“Now what should I do with you?” It was a hypothetical question, as he didn’t expect an answer.

“What you father bought me for, I expect.”

Startled Arthur felt his cheeks heat, suddenly wrong footed in a way he had never been before.

“Is that what you would like to do?”

The boy nodded, formally blank expression morphing into one of desire. The boy then took a step closer, and another, and another until he was stood almost nose to nose with Arthur.

“What are you into?”

“Woah! I don’t even know your name.”

“Hu? It’s Meeerrrlin.” Merlin stretched his name out, rolling it on his tongue. “Now tell me what you’re into.”

Arthur felt his whole face flush, and he had to take a step back, only to find there was no where to step back to. 

“Well-” For probably the first time in his life Arthur found himself rendered speechless. Swallowing hard he summoned his courage and forced the answer out. “I would like for someone else to take control.”

“Would you now...” Merlin’s mouth curled up into a smile, and he leaned in until his nose brushed against Arthur’s jaw, before he laid a kiss on Arthur’s neck.

“Get on the bed for me?” Merlin purred the request low in Arthur’s ear, as one of his hands worked at Arthur’s belt, pulling the it loose. Rather than comply, Arthur thought he would see how far he could push Merlin

“Why don’t you make me?”

“Make you, hmm?” Merlin nipped at Arthur’s neck, in such a way that caused a stirring down below.

Merlin followed up, by pushing one hand up under Arthur’s shirt, while with his other he gave Arthur’s cock a squeeze through his trousers.

“Get on the bed, or I won’t let you come.” Merlin bit Arthur’s neck again, and Arthur felt a moan bubble up from his throat. “Now.” Merlin used his hands to direct Arthur, maneuvering him towards his bed, then all but pushing him backwards onto the sheets.

Merlin quickly joined him on the bed, crowding in close so Arthur would have no opportunity to escape.

“Lie back.” What had started as requests had quickly changed to commands as Merlin directed Arthur exactly, pausing to to give him the occasional kiss as a reward when each of his instructions was followed.

Even though he had requested that Merlin take charge he hadn’t counted on quite how it would make him feel to be ordered around. His trousers were well and truly tented, his hips bucking up, trying to find friction in any way he could.

Merlin sat across his stomach, his body heat easily seeping through the fabric of Merlin’s trousers, which Arthur belatedly realised were also tented, though the slave appeared to have more discipline, as instead of using the opportunity to rut against Arthur’s chest, he was using his hands to slowly tear Arthur undone.

Fingers twisted at his right nip, and Arthur tried to arch upwards, whining, craving more stimulation.

“Now, now. You said you wanted to be controlled, so that means you’re only to do what I tell you, and I most certainly didn’t tell you, you could do that.”

As a punishment Merlin lay one bite to Arthur’s collar, before he shuffled down Arthur’s body, settling himself just above Arthur’s knees.

Nimble fingers pulled Arthur’s laces apart freeing his cock, before he circled his fingers around the based and held.

Arthur fisted his hands in the sheets, his breath coming in short quick pants as he fought not to writhe under Merlin.

“Good boy.” Merlin purred, before he leant forwards, pink tongue slipping from his mouth to lick one stroke up Arthur’s cock.

Arthur’s vision nearly whited out, his heart racing in his ears almost drowning everything out and he would have come right then if it wasn’t for Merlin’s hand still holding him back.

“Very good.”

Merlin’s breath brushed against hypersensitive skin.

“Please…” The words tumbled from Arthur’s lips, his eyes screwed shut.

“Oh! I’ve never heard royalty beg before.” Merlin exclaimed moving his free hand down his own trousers.

“But since you asked nicely and you’ve been so good for me, I’ll let you.” With his final words, Merlin released his grip, tugging up once, and sending Arthur over the edge.

His vision did white out as he came, Merlin’s name falling from his lips without a thought.

Arthur panted, whole body warm, and quickly falling into the drowsy relaxed state, his vision clearing just in time to see Merlin reach his own climax, head falling back and mouth dropping open.


End file.
